


Jealousy Exposes the Truth

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Axca & Ezor & Zethrid try to help Keith, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Keith (Voltron), James and lance don't love each other, Jealous James (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining James(Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), They just agree to share Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Keith likes James and Lance. Or, maybe he loves them? Yeah, that sounds a bit more accurate. Unfortunately, his insecurities and a few other reasons get in the way of actually confessing to them. Ezor takes notice of this and points it out to Axca and Zethrid. From there, the three attempt to help Keith build up his courage to confess. In doing so, they (very consciously) make Lance and James jealous. What better way to force a confession than playing around with jealousy?





	Jealousy Exposes the Truth

“Hey guys, have you ever noticed how much Keith stares at the two humans with brown hair?” Ezor’s curious voice attracts the attention of Axca and Zethrid, where all three of them are in the training area. 

 

“Ezor, there are a lot of humans here with brown hair. Any way you can be more specific?” Ezor sighs at Zethrid before looking at Axca. She remembers most of the names. 

 

“You know, the one with blue Altean markings and the other one with the weird bang going down the side of his face?” Axca raises a brow and takes a moment to connect faces to the description. 

 

“Oh, you mean James and Lance?” Ezor doesn’t know who those two are, but chooses to trust Axca’s knowledge. 

 

“Yeah! Those two!” Ezor looks around to make sure no one’s eavesdropping before leaning closer to the other two. “Keith always smiles at them when they’re not looking!” 

 

Zethrid and Acxa share a look before shrugging. 

 

“Lance is Keith’s friend and James works closely with him at times. You know, being the Black Paladin and leader of the MFE Pilots and all.” Ezor pouts at Zethrid’s obliviousness. 

 

“That’s not it!” Ezor looks around again to make sure they’re alone. “I think Keith likes them!” 

 

Axca and Zethrid stare at Ezor in shock. 

 

“Think about it, there’s no rule to having two mates. Why, we’ve met many other galra who are a mated group!” Ezor gestures wildly with her arms. 

 

“Ezor, hold on a sec.” Axca leans forward to place a hand on Ezor’s shoulder. “Keith smiling at James and Lance could mean that he’s proud of them. We should ask Keith before making these assumptions.” 

 

Ezor pouts at Axca, but nods anyway. 

 

“I guess...let’s go find him!” Ezor shoots up from her place on the floor to spring to the door. 

 

“Well, we’ve got nothing else to do.” Zethrid rises as well and waits for Axca to join her before sprinting after Ezor. 

 

“Ezor! Wait up!” Ezor slows a fraction as Zethrid shouts after her. 

 

“Where could he be?” Axca hums in thought before spotting the captain of the Atlas. 

 

“Shiro!” Said man turns around and smiles at the three running galra. 

 

“Axca, Ezor, Zethrid…” The three females come to a halt when they reach Shiro. “What can I help you three with?” 

 

“We’re looking for Keith.” Axca steps forward. “Do you know where he is?” 

 

Shiro nods and points down the path he was just walking from. 

 

“He and Pidge are testing some food concoctions that Hunk made.” Ezor nods and hurries down the hall, followed closely by Zethrid. 

 

“Thanks Shiro.” Axca waits for Shiro to respond before bolting after her partners, leaving Shiro in the hallway, a bit confused, but not entirely bothered. 

 

“Good luck…?” Shiro knows no one can hear him, but he just felt like it was a good idea to hope for the best. 

 

“Keith! Keith!” The Black Paladin pokes his head out of the doorway to the kitchen when he hears Ezor call for him. 

 

“Ezor?” The female galra runs up to him and grabs his shoulders. 

 

“We need to talk to you!” Keith winces a bit as Ezor practically shouts in his face before raising a brow. 

 

“We?” Keith’s one worded question is answered about five seconds later, when Zethrid and Axca both run up to join him and Ezor. 

 

“Was there a mission debriefing that I missed?” Ezor shakes her head while Axca and Zethrid remain silent. 

 

“No, we just need to ask you a few things.” Figuring that it’s just another question regarding Earth culture and the like, Keith nods with an understanding look before turning to address Pidge and Hunk. 

 

“I’ve got to go. Good food Hunk, I’m sure the officials will love them.” Hunk smiles and thanks Keith before watching in amusement as the three female galra drag his leader away. 

 

“Wonder what they’ll ask about today.” Pidge smirks and stuffs another pastry in their mouth. “I can only pity Keith if it’s another conversation about the concept of furries and scalies.” 

 

“Yeah, why is the number one question for most of our galra allies: ‘are you a furry?’ It’s getting ridiculous.” Pidge rolls their eyes as Hunk begins to mix another batch of pastry doe. 

 

“It was always ridiculous, not to mention rude.” Hunk nods from his place before looking at the doorway again, silently praying for Keith’s sanity. 

 

**With Keith**

 

“Wait, come again?” Keith’s eyes widen as Ezor stares directly into his eyes. 

 

“Do you want to be mates with James and Lance? It’s a simple question, really.” Axca and Zethrid both smile (amused) as Keith blushes brightly. 

 

“O-of course not! What makes you think I would?” Keith’s eyes dart from Ezor to Axca, begging with his eyes for some help. 

 

“You always smile at them when they’re not looking and you blush whenever they smile at you.” Keith sighs as Ezor begins her list of proof. 

 

“Ok, ok, you’re right, I do like them.” Ezor smiles while Axca and Zethrid share a look of shock. Did Keith really just admit that? 

 

“Hah! Told you two!” Ezor turns to point her index finger at her fellow female galra (quite aggressively, Keith notices), before turning back around to wrap an arm around Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“So, what’s your plan?” Keith swallows audibly as Ezor leads him down the hall. 

 

“What do you mean?” Zethrid sighs and grabs Keith’s elbow, halting his and Ezor’s movements. 

 

“You just admitted that you hold a feeling of love for them in your heart. How are you going to go about courting them?” Keith bites the inside of his cheek. 

 

“Yes, Keith. You must have a plan for this if you can acknowledge that your feelings are there.” Axca comes up as well and lays a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“I don’t think telling James and Lance that I like both of them is a good idea. At least, not right now.” Keith takes a deep breath before raising a hand and listing off the reasons with his fingers. 

 

“#1: I don’t want either of them to end up disliking or being uncomfortable near me if they don’t feel the same. #2: Lance loved Allura and lost her pretty recently, so he’s probably not ready for love again so soon. #3: James and I just managed to become friends, becoming more so soon after that could be overwhelming. #4: I doubt I’m good enough for either of them anyway.” 

 

Ezor and Zethrid share a look of sadness while Axca bites her lip. That last one is a ridiculous reason, but it’s a true belief that Keith has. One that he’s had for a long time. As Keith hugs himself and takes a few deep breaths, all three of the female galra try to think of something to say to the young hybrid. 

 

“Well, thanks for telling us. If you ever want to talk about it, you know we’re here.” Ezor grabs Zethrid’s hand in a loving grip, smiling when the larger female leans down to nuzzle her. 

 

“Thanks guys, and don’t worry, I know.” Axca nods and turns just as the two shadows make themselves known. 

 

“Speak of the devils…” Axca turns to shake her head sharply at Ezor. 

 

“Keith wishes to keep this to himself and to us.” Ezor pouts, but nods her head and moves a bit closer to Keith. 

 

“And that’s why-Oh! Hey guys.” Axca nods in greeting as Lance and James walk up to her and her friends. 

 

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Lance’s smile is met with a firm glare. 

 

“Our conversation wouldn’t have stopped if we wanted you to hear what we were discussing.” Lance’s slightly taken aback by Axca’s tone and expression. Wasn’t she cool with him now? 

 

“Have we done something to upset you?” James raises an eyebrow at Axca. 

 

“No, nothing. I was just stating fact.” Keith winces a bit at Axca’s tone. 

 

It’s defensive and clipped, a sign that she’s nervous and doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say in this situation. 

 

“It’s alright guys, I was just explaining more facts about Earth culture to them.” James nods and smiles. 

 

“How sweet.” Keith blushes at that before clearing his throat and grabbing Axca’s arm.    
  


“Thank you James. Apologies for being rude, but we must take our leave now.” Keith drags Axca forward and hurries past James and Lance. 

 

“Bye bye!” Ezor, with Zethrid’s hand still clasped in her own, takes off after Keith and Axca. 

 

“Ok then…?” James stares at Lance, unimpressed. 

 

“They’re hiding something.” Lance blinks a few times before shrugging and turning to face the direction that Keith and the other three galra disappeared down. 

 

“Maybe Keith was explaining more...embarrassing elements of Earth culture.” James sighs and brings a hand up to rub his forehead. 

 

“That...would make sense.” James looks behind him. “But we should probably check in with Keith later. Make sure he’s ok and all.” 

 

“You just want an excuse to get some alone time with him.” Lance crosses his arms and smirks at James. 

 

“Is that your way of saying that you won’t accompany me?” James raises a brow and crosses his arms with one arm supporting his chin. 

 

“Of course I will.” Lance huffs. “I’m just saying that you’ve got alternative motives besides just checking on him.” 

 

James chuckles and shakes his head. Caught red handed then. 

 

“All jokes aside, I think we should tell him at one point.” James regards Lance with a knowing look. “Don’t you agree?” 

 

“You sure now’s a good time?” Lance uncrosses his arms to scratch behind his head. 

 

“Maybe, maybe not. I would just rather not hold it in and have it come out in the most embarrassing way possible.” James shivers as some thoughts on what the most embarrassing way would be.

 

“True that.” Lance sighs and looks back at the path that Keith along. 

 

“We’ll tell him tomorrow.” James declares and holds up one of his hands before Lance can object. 

 

“He’s busy helping Axca and the other two and we’ve all got meetings and tasks to complete by the end of the day. We’ll all be exhausted.” Lance can’t really argue with that. 

 

**The Next Day**

 

“Hey Keith, you want to spar next round?” Keith turns to face James, smiling sadly and shaking his head. 

 

“I’d love to, but I already promised Ezor that I’d go up with her next.” The mentioned female skips over and giggles, latching onto Keith’s arm (which looks a bit strange since she’s a lot taller than him, but whatever). 

 

“Hi James, you held your own pretty well with Axca” James shrugs, really trying not to let his disappointment show. 

 

“Thanks.” James turns to face the present fighters: Lance vs Nadia. 

 

“I’d hate to get on her bad side.” A huff of indignance leaves Ezor. 

 

“Axca wouldn’t kill you, you’re more valuable alive.” There’s an edge to Ezor’s voice, but it’s not dangerous. More like...smug? 

 

“That’s good to hear.” Keith blushes as James’ hesitantly responds and quickly elbows Ezor when he realizes what she’s hinting at. 

 

“Well, we should probably get ready. We’re up next.” Keith grabs Ezor’s wrist and drags her up front, just as Shiro calls a halt to Lance’s and Nadia’s match. 

 

“Nice work up there.” Lance smiles when he reaches James, though it only lasts a moment before he leans over and starts panting. 

 

“Nadia’s brutal when she wants to be.” James chuckles and delivers a firm pat to Lance’s back. 

 

“You’re not on the ground, writhing and groaning in pain. I’d say you’re fine.” Lance rolls his eyes at the poor form of comfort. 

 

“That’s because I’m used to fighting nine foot tall druids and aliens.” And the playful mood just turned serious. 

 

“Speaking of aliens…” Lance looks back towards the center of the room and notices Ezor and Keith. “Let me guess, she called dibs?” 

 

James nods and gently pushes Lance forward. 

 

“Let’s see how this plays out.” Lance smirks and follows James’ lead. 

 

“Keith fighting another galra will look a lot different than fighting a senior officer. Much, much different.” James shrugs and crosses his arms.

 

“I don’t dare to doubt that.” James watches in interest as Keith and Ezor grip each others forearms as opposed to simply shaking hands. 

 

“Why the forearm? I’ve seen many other galra and alteans greet each other the same way.” Lance glances at James. 

 

“It’s a warriors greeting, apparently.” Lance brings his arm up and squeezes his own forearm. 

 

“Why the forearm?” Lance releases his arm and chuckles. 

 

“I asked the same question the first time I saw Keith training with the Blades of Marmora. It has something to do with holding weapons.” James turns away from Keith’s and Ezor’s starting battle to face Lance completely. 

 

“Did he give you anymore explanation than that?” Lance shakes his head. 

 

“He was about to go against another Blade member when I asked, soooo... bad timing on my part. I kind of forgot to ask after that.” James snorts at the second half before focusing forward when gasps are heard. 

 

Keith and Ezor’s arms are locked together in some sort of weird...lock? Hold? What are they trying to do? 

 

“How many Blade training sessions did you manage to watch?” Lance laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. 

 

“Technically, we visited the Blade Headquarters five times. I only payed attention for two out of those five times.” James face palms at Lance’s admittance. 

 

“That explains it.’ James grumbles before uncovering his eyes. 

 

Which widen in awe a moment later. 

 

Keith had just landed (from an amazing jump kick, no doubt) and only got a few seconds on the ground before leaping again as Ezor sweeps for his legs. When he lands, he charges and produces a series of punches and kicks, most of which Ezor dances away from. The blows exchanged, James comes to realize, are all based on speed and strategy, less on strength. As Ezor pulls back her arm to deliver a kick, Keith takes this opportunity to duck low and sweep for Ezor’s standing leg. She falls, but rolls away before Keith can pin her. 

 

“Woah.” Lance laughs a James’ stunned expression, patting his back. 

 

“I know what you mean. Keith’s the most impulsive person I’ve ever met, but he doesn’t disappoint when it comes to locating and exploiting weak spots in a fight.” Lance winces as a harsh push makes contact with Ezor’s ribs. 

 

“Am I safe to assume you’ve been on the receiving end once before?” Several gasps emerge from the crowd as Ezor manages to kick Keith’s chest, propelling him a good few feet away (people had to back up so he wouldn’t land on them). 

 

“More times that I’d prefer to admit.” James nods and focuses back on the battle when Lance doesn't’ say more. 

 

Keith’s panting now, harsh breaths as he takes in all the air he can get before exhaling, sweat running down his face and hair sticking to his forehead. Yet he doesn’t look ready to give Ezor the win. Not even close. 

 

“I know I’ve said this before…” Ezor smirks an dbecons Keith over with her hand. “...but I can’t help but be reminded of why Axca favored you above all of the other paladins.” 

 

“I’m flattered.” Keith smirks back before taking a step forward. 

 

“Time to end this.” Ezor’s smirk falls as she charges at Keith. 

 

She delivers a punch to his jaw, which Keith barely manages to avoid. From there, he brings his left arm up to lock her lower arm so she stays in place. As she struggles to pull her arm back, Keith uses his slight advantage and kicks his leg back, disrupting Ezor’s balance. She isn’t given a second to regain it before being thrown over Keith’s hip. 

 

“Yield.” Ezor grunts as Keith’s knee finds its place on her solar plexus, halting any struggles that she had begun. When he pins her wrists to the floor, she knows it’s over. 

 

“Fine. You win this round.” Keith nods and removes himself quickly. When he’s standing fully upright, he offers her a hand, which she takes with a quick ‘thanks’. 

 

“Alright, that wraps up today’s training session. Everyone, go get cleaned up and grab something to eat. Then, take some time to yourselves. We’ve all got a busy day tomorrow. Best be ready for it.” Groans are heard from the crowd at the end of Shiro’s announcement. 

 

Shiro only smiles and assures that it won’t be so bad. Always the positive one. 

 

“That was amazing to watch Keith.” Keith’s head whips to the side as James and Lance come up beside him. 

 

“Thanks. Ezor’s normally a lot...leapier?” James raises a brow at Keith’s attempt to explain. 

 

“I don’t know how to explain it, but basically, she normally has more bounce in her step than that round. Wonder what changed.” When all three boys reach the shower, Lance offers some input. 

 

“Maybe after fighting you for so long, she’s realized that being in the air gives you an advantage.” Keith blushes. Damn you Lance for reminding me of that! 

 

“I’m sensing this is another Voltron tale?” Lance nods and jabs his thumb at Keith. 

 

“We were fighting our way out of Lotor’s ship, only to run into his generals. Ezor tried to leap at Keith and pin him, but our Black Paladin here…” Keith covers his face s Lance throws an arm over his shoulder. “...side stepped and grabbed her foot. I never knew you were so strong, by the way. You threw her to the other side of the room.” 

 

James chuckles as Keith grumbles. 

 

“Galra strength, I suppose.” Lance rolls his eyes and grabs James’ wrist to drag the two into the showers.

 

“Or strength acquired from spending days in the training room with just you and those gladiator bots.” Keith sighs as Lance’s dramatic tone before grabbing a towel and picking a stall. 

 

“It was pretty cool watching you guys fight too.” Keith ducks into his stall before another comment can be made. 

 

“Thanks Keith!” Lance shouts and smiles before grabbing a towel and handing it to James. 

 

“We’ll talk to him during lunch.” James nods and takes the towel offered to him before finding his own stall. 

 

**During lunch**

 

“Hey Keith, want to sit with us?” Keith, food filled tray in hand, shakes his head sadly. 

 

“Sorry. Axca already requested that I join her and the others for lunch.” Lance’s smile falters slightly. 

 

“Oh.” Keith nods, looking extremely guilty. 

 

“I’m sorry Lance.” Lance shakes his head and waves his hand dismissively. 

 

“Hey, no worries. Someone already asked and you said yes. Don’t apologize for not wanting to go back on your word.” Keith smiles at Lance’s understanding tone before bidding farewell and walking to his table. 

 

“Well that didn’t work.” Lance turns and pouts on his way back to his table. 

 

“Lance? What happened buddy? Where’s Keith?” Lance sighs and plops down next to Hunk. 

 

“Axca already asked Keith to eat lunch with her and the others.” James frowns and raises a brow. 

 

“This seems a bit too coincidental.” James shares a look with each of his fellow MFE pilots. “Am I wrong?” 

 

Ryan and Nadia both share a look, but Ina is the one to speak. 

 

“It would make sense that Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid would spend a lot of time with Keith. He’s the only one here they truly feel safe with and trust. In a way, they rely on him” Ina finishes with a large intake of breath. 

 

“However, I do agree that this is strange.” Nadia nods at Ina before addressing everyone at the table. 

 

“It’s like they can read your guys’ minds, or something.” Nadia points at James and Lance as she speaks. 

 

“I mean, already arranging for Keith to spend time with them when you two are about to ask?” James and Lance share a look from their seats opposite of each other. 

 

“Hunk, they did drag him out of the kitchen earlier.” Hunk catches onto what Pidge’s saying. 

 

“Yeah, they sounded rushed. Like, it was an emergency, or something.” James takes Hunk’s words into consideration before adding his own thoughts. 

 

“Axca looked and sounded quite irritated with us when we bumped into her and the others on our way back to our quarters.” When James looks up, he sees various thinking faces around the table. 

 

“That is pretty strange.” Pidge concludes and subtly glances at Keith’s table. 

 

“Wow, never knew Zethrid could be so gentle.” James and Lance both look towards Keith’s table where, sure enough, Zethrid is rubbing Keith’s shoulder. 

 

A comforting gesture, like Keith had previously been upset, or something. 

 

“Something’s definitely up.” James nods as Nadia speaks and averts his eyes before any of the galra catch him staring. 

 

“I’m sure Keith’s just attempting to help them settle in.” Hunk doesn’t sound like he believes in his own words, but no one decides to call him out on it. 

 

James and Lance share a look before sighing in sinc. This...was going to be difficult. 

 

As the MFE pilots and the paladins continue eating, the three galra females all share mischievous smirks. Axca, always aware of her surroundings, caught James and Lance staring at them while Zethrid was comforting Keith. Ezor, with her creative mind, devised a plan and shared it with the other two by means of hand signals (while Keith wasn’t looking). This was going to be a fun week. 

 

**A week later, in the kitchen**

 

“Ok, that’s it!” Lance shouts and throws his hands up in the air, almost knocking a nearby plate off the table in the process. 

 

“I agree, this is just…” James grunts as he attempts to find the right word. 

 

“Ridiculous? Aggravating?” Pidge looks up from their tablet to offer some wise words. 

 

“Exactly!” Lance sighs harshly as he covers his face with his hands. 

 

“Look, I respect them needing Keith to explain a few things, but do they really need him 24/7?” Hunk pats Lance’s shoulder, Ryan doing the same to James. 

 

“Technically, it isn’t 24/7.” Several pairs of eye zero in on Veronica, who’s standing between Ina and Nadia. 

 

“Yeah, it’s only when you or Lance need him.” Nadia cups her own cheek after speaking. “So...it’s pretty safe to assume that they’re doing this on purpose.” 

 

Lance snorts: “Thanks for that, Captain Obvious.” 

 

That statement earns him two glares and one unimpressed look from the other MFEs. 

 

“What?” Ryan pinches his nose. 

 

“That was rude.” Lance sighs and offers Nadia a small apology, one which she forgives even though he still sounds a bit snarky. 

 

“Well, anyone got a plan?” James looks to his MFEs, then the paladins. “We still don’t know why they’re trying so hard to keep Keith away from us.” 

 

“You guys...that’s it!” Pidge jumps from their place atop one of the counters. “They’re keeping Keith away from you and James!” 

 

James raises a brow: “Yes, we know this already. And…?” 

 

Pidge scans the group before smiling in triumph. 

 

“For one, we need someone else to say they need to talk to Keith. That’ll throw them off. I vote myself since I’ve got a plan on how to approach this situation.” Pidge throws everyone a challenging look, daring anyone to argue. 

 

“Then, I need three others to distract Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid so Keith and I can talk privately. I was thinking Nadia, Ryan, and Veronica.” The mentioned look at each other before nodding at Pige. There’s no other plan. 

 

“And the rest of us?” Pidge walks up to James to pat him on the shoulder. 

 

“Stay here and help Hunk prepare food. It’s the least suspicious option I could think of.” Ina looks a bit hesitant since she’s more of a strategist than a cook...but Pidge’s got a point. 

 

“Alright. Am I safe to assume this is a ‘do as soon as possible’ plan?” Pidge nods at Hunk before gesturing for Nadia, Ryan, and Veronica to follow them. 

 

“They’re probably in the training area.” As soon as the group’s left the room, James turns to Hunk and Lance. 

 

“I do not wish to doubt Pidge’s idea…” Hunk hands James a bowel to hold as he gathers some ingredients. “...but do you think that it will work?” 

 

Hunk shrugs: “If it doesn’t, then I guarantee they’ve got, like, at least three other back-up plans.” 

 

James and Ina share a look before sighing and resigning to their fate of helping Hunk in the kitchen with his next cooking project. 

 

**With Pidge**

 

“Aaaaaand, here we are.” Pidge opens the door to see Axca and Keith in the middle of a sparring match while Zethrid and Ezor stretch/workout. 

 

“Alright guys, let me do the talking.” Veronica and Nadia shrug while Ryan offers a small nod. 

 

“Hey guys!” Keith and Axca freeze (luckily, they just managed to land, so both feet were on the ground) while Ezor and Zethrid lookup. 

 

“What’s up Pidge?” Keith wipes his forehead to remove some of the sweat as Pidge jogs up to him. 

 

“There’s a new program that I want to test out with the simulations for the Garrison pilots and I need your help.” Keith tilts his head while his three galra companions share looks of confusion. 

 

“Wouldn’t one of the MFE pilots be a better option, Pidge?” Pidge shake their head at Axca, already beginning to drag Keith away. 

 

“No, the whole point is that it’s a surprise for them. It’s a test for their skill, after all.” A few looks of approval are passed around as Pidge and Keith make it to the door. 

 

“Since I’m stealing Keith, I’ve brought some companions to keep you guys company. Think of it as compensation.” Keith winces and looks back at Veronica, Ryan, and Nadia. 

 

“Sorry.” Keith mouths to them as Pidge and him finally exit the room. 

 

“Alright then. What do you guys want to do?” Axca walks up to the group. 

 

“I feel it would be beneficial to spar.” Axca gestures for Ezor and Zethrid to stand by her side. 

 

“I haven’t yet seen you fight another galra. Now’s your chance.” Nadia gulps and looks back at her friends. 

 

Ryan, ever so calm, only nods and steps forward. 

 

“I agree. Who would you like to spar against?” Axca looks over the group before deciding. 

 

“I will spar Veronica first.” Said female gulps and walks forward. 

 

“Alright, I accept.” Ezor and Zethrid step back, as do Ryan and Nadia. 

 

“Excellent.” Axca holds out her arm, expecting Veronica to know the warrior’s greeting. 

 

‘Lance, if I die, I’m blaming you.’ Veronica’s attempt at copying the warrior’s greeting isn’t the best, but Axca doesn’t comment. 

 

**WIth Pidge and Keith**

 

“Pidge, aren’t the simulators that way?” Pidge doesn’t look back as Keith resists a bit against their pull. 

 

“Yeah, but we need to make a pit stop first.” Keith raises a brow before humming in recognition as they reach the kitchen. 

 

Pidge’s probably hungry, or Hunk made something new and Pidge wanted to try it. 

 

“You could’ve just said you wanted a snack.” Pidge rolls their eyes before opening the door and shoving Keith inside. 

 

“Hunk, Ina, out.” The two mentioned look up from what they’re doing (staring at a recipe book) and nod, quickly jogging to the door. 

 

“Uuuummm, Pidge?” The young paladin shakes their head before stepping aside so Hunk and Ina can exit. 

 

“What’s going on?” Pidge points behind Keith before closing and locking the door from the outside. 

 

Keith turns around just as the door swishes closed. He comes face to face with an irritated Lance and a blank faced James. 

 

“Keith.” Keith gulps as James addresses him. Oh no. They’re pissed. 

 

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry.” Keith holds his hands out in front of him. “I swear, my intention wasn’t to hurt you.” 

 

James and Lance share a look, a silent conversation being shared between the two.

 

A few moments pass before Lance finally sighs: “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

 

Keith sends the two a confused look. They seemed mad at him. Did he read that wrong? 

 

‘No, I know what an upset Lance looks like.’ Keith decides in his head. ‘And James didn’t exactly look calm either.’ 

 

“Pidge said that they needed me to test some new simulations.” Keith speaks slowly, as if to assess the situation. “I’m guessing that was a lie?”

 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Lance shrugs and beckons Keith over. 

 

When he hesitates, Lance sighs out in an frustrated manner. 

 

“Look, yes, we’re upset, ok? But we aren’t upset with you specifically. Just...please, come here and we can talk about it.” Lance tries to soften his features so he doesn’t look upset or annoyed in any way. 

 

“We promise, Keith.” Keith looks from James to the door before sighing and just deciding to get this over with. 

 

“Alright, fine.” Keith walks over to one of the counters and leans against it. “What did you two need to talk to me about?” 

 

James and Lance start speaking at the same time before realizing that, maybe, that isn't a good idea. 

 

“One at a time please.” Keith starts to get a bit anxious. “James? Lance?” 

 

James gestures that Lance can go first, no doubt he has a bit more patience than the paladin right now. 

 

“Thanks James.” Lance smiles before clearing his throat and facing Keith. 

 

“First off, I’m not pissed at you. At all.” When Keith’s nods in acknowledgment, Lance continues. 

 

“We’re both just curious.” Lance thinks of a way to word this. “What did we do to make you want to avoid us?” 

 

That was not a good way to put it. Not at all (James shows his disapproval by albowing Lance in the bicep area quote harshly). 

 

“What do you mean? I’m not avoiding you.” Keith’s eyes widen, turning yellow and into slits (a tell tale sign that he’s panicking). 

 

“That didn’t come out right.” James throws Lance a small glare, the latter covering his mouth to stop himself from speaking anymore. 

 

“Let’s try a different approach.” James takes a deep breath and pushes some of his hair out of his eyes. 

 

“Keith, for the past week, whenever we’ve wanted to talk to you, either of us, you always say you’re busy with Axca and the others.” James holds a hand up when Keith goes to speak. 

 

“I have no doubt in my mind that you did promise them your time. However, at this point, it’s gotten ridiculous.” James sends Keith a firm look. 

 

“Did we do anything to you to make you not want to talk to us?” Keith, when given the chance to speak, shakes his head. 

 

“No! Of course not! I swear, I didn’t even realize it was happening!” Keith waves his hands around in front of him. 

 

“I just...they’ve been asking so many different questions about different Earth customs and wanting to improve their skills in reading and other things that I didn’t even notice…” Keith hugs himself. 

 

“I’m sorry guys. You didn’t do anything wrong. This one’s on me.” James and Lance share a sad look before slowly walking up to Keith. 

 

“That’s all we wanted to know.” Keith gasps as fingers find themselves under his chin, raising his head so he’s staring into Lance’s eyes. 

 

“Keith, do you know why they always needed you when we wanted to spend time with you?” Keith shakes his head, though his action is limited with how Lance is still holding his chin. 

 

“No. I swear.” Lance coos as Keith stutters a bit, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. 

 

“Keith, we think that they were trying to keep you away from us.” Lance turns a bit so Keith can see James. 

 

“There was an idea that we did something and they were keeping you away to protect you, but you said that wasn’t it.” James shakes his head, rubbing his temple. 

 

“If you know why they were doing that, then would you please share? It’s been eating away at Lance and I for the past week.” Keith bites his bottom lip, appearing to be in deep thought. 

 

Is he ready to tell him? How will they see him after this? There’s a bit chance that they’re going to be glad that Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid kept him away from them if he told them about his...crush. 

 

“Keith.” Keith’s train of thought is broken down when James speaks. “Please?” 

 

Keith can’t resist after that. 

 

“They are probably trying to protect me from you.” Keith turns his head so Lance’s fingers aren’t holding his chin anymore. 

 

“Not from any physical danger or anything like that. Just...emotional.” James and Lance share a look of confusion before looking back at Keith. 

 

“Emotional?” Keith nods at James, looking up. No going back now. 

 

“I’ve fallen in love with both of you.” Keith crosses his arms and looks to the side. 

 

“I told them last week and when I told them why I didn’t court you guys, I guess they became protective.” Keith shrugs. He actually doesn’t know what happened with those three. So, he’s only telling what he guessed happened. 

 

“So yeah, I don’t know for sure, but I think that’s the reason.” Keith taps his foot against the ground, yellow, slit eyes still focused on the door. 

 

No doubt he’ll need to run for it in a few seconds. 

 

“Keith…” Lance gasps and covers his mouth. “...y-you love both of us? As in, James and I?”

 

Keith snorts at that, but refuses to look Lance in the eye. 

 

“I wouldn’t play with anyone’s feelings like that.” He glares out of the corner of his eye before looking at the door again. “That’s not who I am.” 

 

James brings a hand up to lay on Lance’s shoulder. He needs to stay calm about this…

 

“Keith, Lance and I feel the same way.” Blunt delivery. Maybe not as calm as James would like to be. 

 

“Look, I get if you guys don’t-wait, what?!” Keith’s head turns so quickly that James flinches. 

 

Well, that, and Keith’s slit eyes are now narrowed in suspicion. 

 

“Lance and I have fallen for you as well.” James looks at Lance to make sure he has permission to continue. 

 

“It’s true.” Keith looks from Lance to James before shaking his head. 

 

“I think I need to be slapped. There’s no way this is real.” James sends Keith an unimpressed look, walking up to the lead paladin to smack him across the face. 

 

“Convinced?” Keith hisses and brings a hand up to rub at his now sore cheek. 

 

“Ow!” James doesn’t look the tiniest bit sorry. “Sorry for wanting to be sure.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Lance chuckles as James crosses his arms. 

 

“Just...hold on a sec…” Keith flinches back when James raises a brow and moves to uncross his arms. 

 

“I know this is real! No more slapping needed!” James nods, satisfied. 

 

“Just...how?” When James and Lance send him a confused look, Keith clarifies. 

 

“You and I…” Keith points to James. “...just got over our past and managed to become friends. And you…” Keith points to Lance. “...just lost Allura.” 

 

Keith crosses his arms and tilts his head. 

 

“See what I’m getting at here?” 

 

A few moments of silence pass. Keith attempts to try and figure out what Lance and James are thinking while the latters are...well...they’re trying to have a telepathic conversation with each other. It’s clearly failing. 

 

“Ok, you know what?” Keith raises a brow at Lance whiles James sighs and runs a hand over his face. 

 

It’s painfully obvious now: desperate times call for desperate measures. 

 

“Sorry Keith.” Lance walks forward and grabs Keith’s shoulders in a tight grip. “I don’t know how else to get it through your thick skull.” 

 

Lance takes a deep breath, the pushes forward and slams his lips onto Keith’s. 

 

Keith, for his part, doesn’t move to punch or push Lance away. Rather, he stands stock frozen, still under Lance’s lips as his brain tries to catch up with what’s happening. 

 

Moments pass before Lance pulls back, forehead pressed against Keith’s. 

 

“Do you believe us now?” Keith opens and closes his mouth a few times, words trying and failing to come out. 

 

Cause honestly, what are you supposed to say in a situation like this? 

 

“I-I…” Keith swallows audibly. “What?” 

 

Lance stares at Keith, really wanting to know what the other’s trying to say, while James chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

“Lance, I do believe you’ve broken your leader.” Somehow, that snaps Keith back into shape (mind wise, at least). 

 

“Hey!” Lance winces as Keith shouts in his face and backs up a bit, deciding that some space might be required on Keith’s part. 

 

“There we go.” Keith blushes as James winks at him and takes a few calming breaths before facing Lance. 

 

“Again, you just lost Allura. Are you sure this is something you want?” Lance looks at Keith sadly. 

 

“Is it so hard to believe that you deserved to be loved?” Keith freezes at that, looking down and rubbing his arm. 

 

“I mean, yeah, actually.” Keith sighs and shakes his head. “Especially since you’ve had a taste of what love is like. Doubtful that I could give you anything close to that.” 

 

Lance and James share a look before James decides that it’s his turn. 

 

“Keith…” The male in question looks up just as James presses his forehead against his. 

 

“I think I speak for both of us when I say that you could probably give us more.” With that said, James pushes his lips against Keith’s. A bit more gentle compared to Lance. 

 

Keith’s a bit more prepared for this one, so he only stills for a moment before taking the risk and returning the kiss briefly. 

 

“I have no doubt in my head that you guys are serious.” Keith speaks a moment after pulling back. “I just…” 

 

James gestures for Lance to stand behind Keith. While trapping Keith isn’t something either of them want to do, the young hybrid sounds like he’s ready to bolt at any moment. At least with the two of them like this, he’d have a bot of struggle. 

 

“Keith, Lance and I have been talking about this for a while.” Keith looks between the two in shock. 

 

“What?” Lance nods and brings up a hand to rub Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“Yeah Samurai. We have.” Keith unconsciously leans back not the touch, making Lance smiles. 

 

“We both love who you are and want to try a hand at this.” James grabs Keith’s hands and brings them forward between the two. 

 

“Neither of us will force you or guilt you into anything.” Lanec assures. “We just want to give this a try.” 

 

Keith looks back and forth between the two, biting his lip and thinking for a moment. 

 

“Are you guys sure? Cause you have the right to say no and I’ll walk out of here and act like this never happened if that’s what you’d be more comfortable with.” James and Lance share a look over Keith’s head as the latter speaks in a warning tone. 

 

“We’re both sure, Keith.” James nuzzles Keith’s head in an attempt to comfort. 

 

“The question on whether you’ll give us a chance is still there though.” Lance hums and leans down to nuzzles Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“Will we be given that chance, Keith?” Keith bites his bottom lip, thinking about everything that’s been said ever since this conversation started. 

 

“Yes.” He finally whispers, leaning back into Lance and nuzzling the underside of James’ chin. “Yes, I want to give this a try.” 

 

James and Lance look over Keith’s head, nodding at each other, a silent congratulations on how well this has gone. 

 

“That’s good to hear.” James places a kiss on Keith’s forehead while Lance places a few kisses on the area of skin where neck meets shoulder. 

 

“D-does this mean I can have another kiss?” Lance buries his face into Keith’s shoulder at the shy tone. It’s just so cute! 

 

“As many as you want.” James promises and leans down to slot his lips over Keith’s. 

 

After Keith pulls away, he turns his head a bt to offer Lance one. Though the latter is one step ahead of him and pushes his lips to Keith’s as soon as he’s at the right angle. 

 

The rest of the day is spent kissing and cuddling, with Keith going to check on the others when Axca comms him that they’ve been training all day. Oh boy.

 

**A month later**

“Congratulation Keith!” Keith chuckles nervously as Ezor jumps him close. 

 

Just now, he’s decided to share that he’s been dating Lance and James. It’s been going successfully, so no reason to wait any longer. 

 

“I’m very happy that you’ve found your happiness, Keith.” Axca smiles and offers Keith a hug herself. 

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun to see how your lovers react to our little surprise.” Zethrid smirks as she offers her own hug. 

 

“I actually want to see that as well.” Keith pulls back and crosse his arms. 

 

“How do you think they’ll react?” The doors open just as Axca finishes speaking. 

 

“Time to find out.” Keith mumbles and turns to face his boyfriends (yes, he can officially call them that now). 

 

“Hey guys.” James and Lance both takes turns giving Keith a kiss before facing the three female galra. 

 

“How have you three been?” Axca and Ezor both chuckle at the suspicious tone that Lance uses. 

 

“Oh, very well! Extremely happy that Keith’s found love!” Keith blushes as Ezor gushes for a moment before clearing his throat. 

 

“I told the that we were dating and they have something to tell you in return.” Axca nods her head, walking forward next to Keith and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“The reason we were keeping Keith away from you all those weeks ago...is because we were trying to make you both jealous.” James and Lance share a look of surprise. 

 

“Pardon?” Ezor grabs Zethrid’s hand and walks forward. 

 

“We all saw the looks you gave us when I comforted Keith about confessing to you guys. Clearly, you liked him too.” Zethrid pats Keith’s head as a form of affection. 

 

“You guys just needed a little push is all.” Ezor hugs Zethrid’s side while smiling mischievously. 

 

“Thanks…?” Lance looks from Keith to the other three galra. “I guess…?” 

 

James sighs and reaches forward to grab Keith and pull him into his arms. 

 

“Very effective method, I’ll give you guys that.’ Keith blushes from his place. 

 

“Thank you, we were worried it wouldn’t work.” Zethrid nuzzles Ezor before looking at Axca as she speaks. 

 

“It’s obvious that you two need Keith. Please, feel free to steal him away.” James nods and chuckles when Lance does just that. 

 

He steals Keith by pulling the boy to him and throwing him over his shoulder. 

 

“Meet you in Keith’s room!” Keith starts shouting as Lance runs out of the room with him over his shoulder. 

 

“How literal of you guys.” James smiles at Axca, patting her shoulder and bidding the others farewell. 

 

When he’s exited the training room, he waits for a few moments before walking to Keith’s room. No doubt when he enters, he’ll be interrupting a heavy make out session. 

 

‘Let’s hope that at least their clothes will be on.’ James chuckles to himself, shaking his head. 

 

He’s pretty confident Shiro’s still not over that particular incident. Keith couldn’t stop blushing in his presence for a week. The various bite marks on his neck didn’t help. 

 

‘Oh well.’ James arrives at Keith’s door, opening it and walking in. ‘I suppose the Captain has seen stranger things.’ 

 

Stranger things? Yes. Though, Keith being naked and sandwiched between James and Lance as they mark his body with their teeth may not be considered strange. Just…something an older brother doesn’t need to see.

 


End file.
